Belonging
by callalily32
Summary: A story of how Kaname found his place - and his heart - in the Kuran household. Young Kaname x Yuuki. Spoilers for Kaname's past.


Summary: A story of how Kaname found his place - and his heart - in the Kuran household. Young Kaname x Yuuki. Spoilers for Kaname's past.

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of the scenes or phrases I have paraphrased from it! :)

AN: Alright, so the idea for this oneshot occurred to me before the whole story about Kaname's ancestry and _when_ exactly he started to remember his former life was revealed; it operates under the assumption that Kaname remembered who he was by the time Yuuki was born, which, incidentally, makes it just slightly au. Also, in cannon, when Rido brought Kaname back, the Kurans' child was just born: for the purposes of this story, he was a little older.

oooooo

Soul-connection or no, this was not something Kaname was prepared for.

The baby - _Yuuki -_ was loud, messy, and figuring out what she wanted when she cried was nearly impossible!

He saw the guarded looks Hakura sent his way. He wasn't even sure if the vampire knew his distrust was frequently evident in his eyes, but Kaname was well aware of the reason for it.

When Hakura and Juri had first discovered the change that had come over their son, they were nearly inconsolable. Kaname quickly settled into the role of a son for them, but there were times when it was blaringly obvious that he was not truely _their_ son. It took both of them a long time to remember their son - although present in body - was not who they remembered.

Juri especially had a hard time catching herself when she realized how much he had changed. Their dinner table conversations were frequently marked by Juri's exclamations of "But you always _loved _-" before she would cut herself off, remembering that the child she knew was gone. Gathering herself, she would start over. "I'm sorry, Kaname. What sounds good to you?"

While Kaname knew of his own identity, most of his memories were fuzzy at best, and the slippery images faded away when he tried to focus on them. From the flashes he could recall, he knew his past was long, messy, and complicated at best. Aside from that, he really knew little.

He did know, however, that he had rarely been around his own children at this stage in their lives - yes, he did know he had a few; it was a strange thought to have, trapped in this child's body. And as much as he understood his prior reasoning for staying away from these whining babies, whenever Yuuki suddenly stopped crying and stared up at him with her too-large eyes, he wondered how many moments like this he had missed in the past.

And then he wondered if they would have been different, because something told him that Yuuki was more precious to him than all of the vampires he had known in the past combined.

Kaname stood next to Yuuki's crib, looking through to see her wide red eyes staring straight back at him. He stared impassively back. What was so compelling about this child?

Suddenly, Yuuki's tiny left hand reached out, as if trying to grasp something. Finding nothing there, she blinked, stunned for a moment, before scrunching up her face and letting out a screeching cry.

Kaname cringed from the sound. Not knowing how to fix it, he resolved to find Juri or Hakura so they could stop the sound grating on his nerves and tugging uncomfortably at his heart when he heard Juri's hurried footsteps coming through the door behind him.

Kaname doubted Juri knew that she shot him a brief, instinctive look of distrust the moment she picked Yuuki up and cuddled her to her chest. He slipped out while Juri rocked the still crying Yuuki back and forth.

This was the reason he disliked children.

He ignored the twinge inside that demanded he stay and help Yuuki calm down.

oooooo

_. . . a few months later . . ._

"O-h."

Hakura adjusted Yuuki on his lap, brushing her soft hair away from her face. "What was that, Yuuki?" he questioned.

"Oh-n." Yuuki's small brow creased as she frowned in fierce concentration.

"Juri, come quickly," Hakura called, waiting for his wife to come through the other room and reach his side before continuing. "I think she's trying to say her first word."

Juri's eyes sparkled. "What is it, Yuuki darling?"

"Oh-n," she repeated.

"Hmm," Juri mused, sitting next to Hakura on the couch. "I wonder what she's trying to say."

"I think it's 'otou-san'."

Juri's laugh tinkled through the room. "That you would be so lucky," she teased.

At that moment, Kaname wandered into the room, looking curiously at Hakura and Juri huddled over Yuuki. The small vampire girl turned around at the noise.

"Onii," Yuuki cried out in delight, her chubby hands reaching out for Kaname.

Hakura and Juri traded a surprised glance at Yuuki's stretching, waving arms and Kaname's rare smile and quick steps to reach her.

oooooo

_. . . a few years later . . ._

Hakura leaned on Kaname's shoulder and let the pain wash over him. Rido might win this battle, but between himself and Juri, they could be sure Kaname won the war.

Kaname grasped Hakura's arm in an attempt to support him. He grew increasingly angry over the drops of blood spilling into the white snow. Their close proximity was allowing Hakura's wound to seep blood into Kaname's jacket as well, staining it dark red. The sweet, spicy scent of a pureblood vampire's blood filled the cool winter air.

Hakura made a small noise of pain as he tried to move in front of Kaname.

"Father -"

"Kaname," Hakura whispered in his ear, between heavy breaths of air. "Don't make me hide behind my son."

Kaname frowned. This was no time to pretend they were a family. "Hakura -"

Hakura spoke softly, ignoring Kaname once again. "You've always been a son to us, Kaname," the deep sincerity in his tone caused Kaname to turn and meet Hakura's eyes, where he found the same honesty.

And before Kaname's gaze, Hakura began to turn to dust despite the boy's protests.

Hakura smiled. _Yes, Kaname. Keep Yuuki safe, like I know you can. You who were both our son and not our son. I hope you find peace with her._

oooooo

A/N: In writing this story I wanted to give a different perspective on the familial situation the Kurans found themselves in. Yes, Hakura and Juri were very accepting of Kaname when they found him as a baby, but after finding out about his past, would they have been willing to take any chances with their second child?

I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!


End file.
